


No Place Like You

by rosalynbair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of alcohol, Mindless Fluff, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalynbair/pseuds/rosalynbair
Summary: Kylo and you are celebrating New Years together and have a sweet moment in your apartment living room





	No Place Like You

The rain pattered gently against the surface of the concrete jungle that surrounded you as you waved eagerly for a taxi, a stream of giggles escaping your lips as you leaned a little too forward and almost stumbled onto the nearly empty street. You were stopped by an arm wrapping around your waist, holding you against the muscular body you knew so well.  
A smile overtakes your lips while you lean into the man, eyes resting for a moment. The rain hitting you face when you lift it up to the cloudy sky, no sign of the moon or the snow that had been originally forecasted for tonight.  
You feel a kiss being pressed to your damp forehead, a chuckle escaping the throat of your best friend, your lover. You open your eyes, head tilting so you could look at him. His hazel eyes capturing yours in the dim lighting of the street lamp. His lips were tilted up in a rare smile that only you were ever allowed to see, his wet hair clinging to his face and neck.  
“We called a taxi.” He reminds you, taking in your features. He always found you beautiful, under every circumstance.  
“Oh yeah!” you slur out slightly, turning in his grip. Your ankle wobbled from the height and thin heels you were wearing. Kylo kept his grip tight on you, knowing he wouldn’t be able to fully catch you if you did begin to fall. He would fall with you if it came to that, he had too many drinks to rely on his usually good balance.  
The obnoxiously yellow vehicle pulls up to the curb beside you, Kylo reaching down to open the door for you. His hand holds yours as you stumble towards the car, crawling in with a breathy hello to the older gentleman who was driving.  
“Where to this evening?” He asks, pulling a clipboard from the footwell of the passenger seat, a pen appearing from behind his ear.  
“Applegate road, apartment uh, 256.” Kylo’s voice rumbles from beside you, followed by the slam of the door.  
“Alright.” The man says with a smile, scribbling it down into the proper box on the paper.  
You smile, leaning against Kylo, eyes resting while the driver puts the car into gear, turning on the money counter that was brightly lit on the dashboard.  
Kylo’s warmth seeped into you during the drive. His lips pressing gentle kisses to your temple every little while, filling you with love for the man you shared your life with.  
The drive was seemingly short, kylo helping you out of the car and handing the driver money to cover the fare and a decent tip. “Happy New Years!” The driver tells you before shutting the door. You wave with a smile, mind foggy from the alcohol consumed. You usually weren’t this nice or eager to make someone happy.  
“Come on.” Kylo laughs, pulling you across the sidewalk, his fingers entwined with yours.  
You get to the steps leading up to the door to your apartment building, and you reach down, kicking off your heels and picking them up as Kylo hops the steps to unlock the antique door. You follow behind, ducking under his arm to get into the building.  
Your empty hand grabs his once more, swinging your arms between you as you head towards the stairs. You hop up a few steps ahead of Kylo, turning quickly to catch his lips, your lips tilted into a smile against his.  
“I love you.” You declare softly to him, turning once more to follow the stairs up to the second floor. You go right, following and counting to the third door, standing beside it while you waited for Kylo to find the right rust coloured key on his lanyard.  
The lock is sticky, and it takes a few wiggles before it turns, the door opening to your mismatched apartment. You step in, dropping your shoes in the hallway before making your way to the kitchen, pouring yourself a glass of water that you stuck a straw into.  
When you stood in the living room, Kylo was knelt down, untying his boots and toeing them off before standing to his full height, tossing his jacket to the couch.  
“Your jacket is wet!” You gasp, seeing the dampness from his leather jacket seeping into the old fabric of the couch. You don’t see him roll his eyes as he came up to you, leaning down to wrap his pretty lips around the straw in your drink.  
You pull it away from him with a giggle, stumbling to the side to set it on the coffee table. “Are you tired?” You ask, wrapping your arms around Kylo’s neck, pulling your face close to his.  
“No.” He shakes his head, kissing you softly. The slightest of pressure behind the kiss. It was lazy, comfortable, and tasted like whisky and cocktails.  
“Dance with me.” You whisper, leaning into him.  
He nods. He often denied this type of thing, finding it too sappy. But he was tipsy enough to indulge one time. His fingers find his phone in his back pocket, browsing through his music to find something to play.  
You smile, a sigh escaping your lips as Not Alone played through the damaged speakers of his phone. The voice and gentle acoustic of Siv Jakobsen crackling as if it were being played on an old vinyl.  
Kylo’s arms wrapped around your midsection, pulling you to him gently. Your head rested against his chest, the sound of his heart beating overpowering your hearing. Kylo’s head rested on top of yours, one hand trailing his fingers up and down your back.  
Kylo’s deep voice whispered the words to you, allowing you to enjoy the moment and just relax against him. The rain pattered against the windows of the apartment, the occasional car being heard driving down the street.  
“I love you.” You say again, as you had so many times.  
“And I love you.” Kylo whispers during a small guitar break in the song “I’ll always love you.”  
You glance up, seeing his eyes closed as his lips moved to say the words. You smile. He was so perfect. So broken, yet so perfect. You could never understand how you were able to be the one to get him. To be allowed to keep him all to yourself.  
You lay your head back against his chest, sighing gently while your hips swayed off beat to the song.  
Even when the song ended, you found yourself still swaying, turning in circles. Neither wanted the moment to end. The tipsy, gentle moment that you were able to share with each other. Both of you knowing that if you had any opportunity in the world, you would never willingly leave this moment.


End file.
